


Premiers pas

by malurette



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lazara - Freeform, Mr Freeze - Freeform, Resurrection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini fics sur Mr Freeze avec ou sans sa femme ;<br/>1ère vignette : Nora était la force et le bonheur de Victor avant d'être sa faiblesse. 2ème : Une véritable star. 3ème : Des qualités attractives. 4ème : Il a neigé le jour de leur mariage.<br/>5ème : Jusqu'à ce que la mort...<br/>6ème : Anniversaire de mariage. 7ème : En mille éclats brisé. 8ème : Recoller les morceaux en silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les premiers pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Une nouvelle variation sur le feu et la glace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675439) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora était la force et le bonheur de Victor avant d’être sa faiblesse. Avec elle c’était l’amour grand, l’amour fort, l’amour fou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les premiers pas  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Couple :** Victor/Nora Fries  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Cassian voudrait bien le gifler pour le faire taire, mais, affaibli par l’opération, son geste se change en caresse. »  
>  sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre ’13 chez )  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Caresses tendres et baisers passionnés, tout en restant chastes, arrivent à être tellement intenses que Victor est persuadé de faire l’amour avec Nora à chacun de leurs rendez-vous, même en restant entièrement habillés, même en ne s’éloignant pas des lieux publics.

Elle est tellement belle, tellement gentille, intelligente aussi, et si généreuse avec lui qu’il en pleurerait presque de reconnaissance chaque fois qu’elle l’embrasse.  
…Parce qu’en plus, trouvant sa timidité touchante et non pas pathétique, quand il n’ose pas prendre les devants, c’est elle qui s’en charge, sans ambages.  
Oh, et ça ne fait pas non plus d’elle une dévergondée !


	2. L'étoile de sa vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fille parfaite et populaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L'étoile de sa vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nora/Victor Fries  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Diva » pour 31_jours > (24 décembre '15)  
>  **Prompt :** Freeze Day  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Nora était la star de cette école. Elle combinait toutes les qualités possibles : à la fois étudiante brillante et athlète accomplie, jeune fille souriante et sociable. Et jolie. Elle avait pour elle l'intelligence, la force physique, la grâce, la personnalité et la beauté.   
Avec tout ça, elle ne pouvait que susciter l'admiration... et aussi un peu de jalousie.   
En prime, comme toute star, elle s'offrait le caprice de s'intéresser à Fries. Oui, là, le nerd inadapté avec ses idées bizarres. Loin d'être stupide, mais à côté de la plaque. Le trouvant juste timide et mignon dans son genre, Nora était décidée à le faire sortir de sa coquille et à voir quelles qualités cachées il recelait et pourrait oser montrer avec juste un peu d'encouragements.   
Pleine de bonne volonté, elle vint lui tendre une main amicale, et par là même enchanter sa vie entière. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant !  
Pourtant, elle avait entièrement raison : comme elle le devinait, Victor valait tout à fait la peine de chercher à le connaître vraiment, et, chut, qu'il arrête de dire le contraire. Nora tenait à poursuivre leur histoire et à profiter à fond de leur réalité.


	3. Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora aime son mari tel qu'il est ; il a toutes les qualités attractives pour lui plaire ainsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son superman  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Couples :** Victor Fries/Nora  
>  **Genre :** choupi dork  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC et un peu WB aussi ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comme elle était assise sur son bassin, entièrement dévêtue, elle n’eut qu’à se pencher. »  
> d’après Dilly sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Penché sur ses plans, Victor entend Nora entrer dans son bureau, mais, trop absorbé par son travail, il ne relève la tête que lorsqu’elle vient l’en distraire en lui caressant le front de l’index.

\- Tu travailles si dur, remarque-t-elle, un simple constat, pas un reproche, mais avec tout de même une nuance d’inquiétude : Regarde ça, tu te dégarnis déjà !

Avant qu’il ne puisse marmonner une excuse sur son apparence physique déplaisante, elle le reprend :  
\- C’est signe d’intelligence.  
\- Non, proteste-t-il, c’est juste la testostérone qui…  
\- De virilité, alors ? ronronne-t-elle.

Pour elle, d’intellectuel maigrichon, il se transforme en Superman !


	4. Bénédiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il a neigé ce jour-là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bénédiction  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman, the Animated Series  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Victor & Nora Fries  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « peu m’importe » pour 31_jours (24 décembre ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** Freeze Day!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Victor et Nora, depuis qu’il a fait sa demande et qu’elle a accepté avec joie, attendaient avec impatience de pouvoir officialiser leur mariage. L’autorité en place leur propose une date : c’est possible le 24 au matin. Pour Victor, jusqu’ici cette date ne voulait pas dire grand’ chose. C’est Nora qui remarque que,  
« Ça sera la veille de Noël. »  
Catastrophé, Victor voit déjà leur mariage repoussé, donc commencer sous de mauvais augures, voire carrément annulé. Nora doit le rassurer :  
«  Mais ça sera encore dans la journée, et les festivités ne commencent qu’au soir.  
\- Est-ce que ça ne va pas faire un peu… déplacé, que les deux cérémonies se fassent mutuellement de l’ombre ?  
\- Honnêtement ? Peu m’importe.   
\- Alors on peut le faire quand même ?  
\- Bien sûr ! le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Alors qu’ils s’affairent à organiser les derniers détails et lancer leurs invitations aux rares membres de la famille et amis qui y assisteront, Nora se reprend.   
« En fait tu sais quoi ? À vrai dire tant mieux. Ainsi Noël m’apportera le plus beau des cadeaux. Tu te rends compte ? Je serai une femme mariée.   
\- Et je me dis que je vais être le plus heureux des hommes.   
\- Attends donc d’en être à la nuit de noces : cette année le déballage des cadeaux sera formidable. »   
À imaginer ce qu’elle lui promet, Victor toujours un peu timide rougit et se cache en embrassant avec ferveur la main de Nora, cette petite main chaude qu’elle a déjà accepté de lui donner et où brille le premier témoignage de cette promesse. 

Avant d’en être là, le jour dit, des vœux tendres et doux sont échangés et consignés.   
Victor et Nora n’avaient pas de proches pour les couvrir de riz ni de confetti. Au sortir de la cérémonie cependant, l’humidité morose de la journée s’était changée en neige, tombant en délicats flocons sur le couple émerveillé.   
Et des passants complètement inconnus, les voyant tout à leur bonheur, s’arrêtent un instant pour leur lancer des  
« Joyeux Noël les amoureux ! Félicitations ! »  
partageant et augment leur joie. Ils acceptent de bonne grâce ces bénédictions inattendues. 

Ce Noël là, tout à leur fête personnelle, Victor et Nora ont bien l’impression d’être les plus chanceux, les plus heureux qui soient dans tout cette ville, dans le pays, le monde entier.   
L’année suivante, pour leur premier anniversaire de mariage, la joie est toujours intacte. Le retour des festivités fait rire Nora :   
On pourrait presque croire que toutes les décorations de Noël sont accrochées rien pour nous !  
Pleine d’espoir, elle guette la neige, symbole pour elle d’un jour tellement heureux.

Année après année, se jure Victor, les décorations pour faire plaisir à sa femme bien aimée seront au rendez-vous, dût-il les installer lui-même, une à une, par toute la ville. Si tel est le bon plaisir de Nora, Gotham se pliera à ses envies !


	5. Jusqu’à ce que la mort...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Séparés de fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare… et au-delà  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mr Freeze/Nora  
>  **Genre :** romance/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Un appareil photo crépite dans le public, immortalisant leur union. »  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Leur union a été célébrée jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare, rappelle Victor. Tout le temps où Nora n’était pas morte mais seulement endormie, jamais il n’a cessé ni de l’aimer ni d’œuvrer à sa guérison, espérant pouvoir la réveiller.

La mort est venue malgré tout, et la mort a été repoussée. Il n’est pour rien dans la bonne santé recouvrée de Nora, seulement dans sa douleur. Il a échoué dans le but qu’il s’était fixé.  
Il ne se considère donc plus comme le mari légitime de la nouvelle Nora, juste un soupirant transi. Il lui faudra la reconquérir…


	6. Amoureux transis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À chaque anniversaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Amoureux transi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Victor/Nora Fries  
>  **Genre :** dork/amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais au moins, ça lui évitait de se casser la tête pour organiser quelque chose chaque année. »  
> d’après Anders Andrew sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : un bon bout de temps avant  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Se casser la tête pour organiser quelque chose chaque année devenait de plus en plus ardu. Les idées s’épuisaient et ne se renouvelaient pas, regrettait Victor.

Au début, des idées, il en avait à revendre. Son imagination semblait ne pas avoir de limites et il avait même hâte que le temps passe pour faire croître encore leur amour.

Rétrospectivement, il se dit qu’il a mis la barre trop haut trop tôt et craint de laisser croire à Nora qu’il ne l’aime plus assez s’il n’en rajoute pas…


	7. Mille éclats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brisée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En mille éclats  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Victor/Nora Fries  
>  **Genre :** tragédie  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais il était trop tard pour recoller les morceaux. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Recoller les morceaux du corps de sa propre femme est sans doute l’acte le plus fou que Victor ait accompli. Le plus dévoué envers elle et le plus égoïste dans son incapacité à la laisser mourir.

L’avoir placée en cryotube en espérant pouvoir lui sauver la vie, face à une telle situation, les rares savants possédant les mêmes connaissances l’auraient sans doute fait aussi.  
Plus tard, accepter le marché de Nyssa Al Ghûl pour tenter de ramener Nora, c’était la suite logique.

Mais rassembler chaque pièce du puzzle de chair gelée, obstinément, refusant de perdre espoir, c’était peut-être de trop.


	8. Sans un mot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recoller les morceaux en silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans un mot  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Batman  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Victor/Nora Fries  
>  **Genre :** hurt/comfort  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DC & WB, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Dans leur appartement noyé de pénombre, en silence, ils dansent. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post Lazara  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dans leur appartement noyé de pénombre, en silence, ils dansent. Toutes flammes surnaturelles, toutes lumières artificielles éteintes, sans plus de glace pour donner aux lueurs réverbérées cette teinte froide. Tous les mots importants ont déjà été dits, les mots inutiles seront tus. Les dispositions nécessaires à une vie commune durable sont derrière eux.

Place désormais au langage des corps, à l’harmonie retrouvée, et au temps à rattraper.  
La gracieuse ballerine a retrouvé l’époux aussi tendre que maladroit elle le guide et il lui apporte les soutiens ponctuels nécessaires. Enfin, ils se comprennent à nouveau, par le regard et le toucher.


End file.
